AMOR Z ppgz y rrbz
by Momo1611
Summary: Una historia en la que las ppgz y los rrbz tendran que luchar por su amor y por la paz en nueva santadilla. Celos, momentos tiernos, momentos de love&sex, accion...y mucho mas Conseguiran nuestros heroes traer la paz para sempre o seran derrotados por him y todos sus nuevos aliados?
1. Chapter 1

AMOR Z PPGZ Y RRBZ

PERSONAJES

RRBZ:

Brick/Momotaro

Edad

17.

Cumpleaños

3 de febrero.

Físico

Pelirrojo hasta los hombros con su típica (hermosa) gorra roja.

Hermosos y sensuales ojos rojos.

Cuerpo extremadamente sexi y musculoso.

Carácter/personalidad

Extremadamente pervertido, muy inteligente, fuerte, rápido, alegre, simpático y ágil.

Defectos

Muy cabezota.

Objeto mas preciado

Su gorra.

Butch/Kauretsu

Edad

17.

Cumpleaños

15 de marzo.

Físico

Pelinegro con su típica coleta y flequillo.

Hermosos y sensuales ojos verdes.

Cuerpo muy sexi y musculoso.

Carácter/personalidad

Muy pervertido, inteligente, fuerte, rápido, alegre, simpático y ágil.

Defecto

Le gusta mucho hacer enojar a la gente.

Objeto mas preciado

Su pelota de futbol.

Boomer/Miyashiro

Edad

17.

Cumpleaños

20 de abril

Físico

Pelo rubio y alborotado.

Hermosos y sensuales ojos azules.

Cuerpo muy sexi y musculoso.

Carácter/personalidad

Muy pervertido, inteligente, fuerte, rápido, alegre, simpático y ágil.

Defecto

Patoso.

Objeto mas preciado

Mimi (su pulpita de peluche)

PPGZ:

Blossom/Momoko

Edad

16

Cumpleaños

25 de julio

Físico

Pelirroja hasta dos o tres dedos por debajo de la mitad de la espalda, lo lleva suelto y lleva dos o tres mechones recogido en el lado derecho con un lazo.

Hermosos, extraños y mágicos ojos rosas.

Pechos 90D.

Culo espectacular.

Carácter/personalidad

Muy alegre, inteligente, fuerte, rápida, ágil y simpática.

Defecto

Bipolar

Objeto mas preciado

Su lazo

Observaciones

Es la chica mas sexi y linda del instituto (pero ella lo niega) y tiene a TODOS los chicos detrás de ella y ya no es tan enamoradiza, pero le sigue gustando el manga y los dulces.

Buttercup/Kaoru

Edad

16.

Cumpleaños

10 de agosto

Físico

Pelinegra hasta los hombros y liso.

Hermosos y mágicos ojos verdes.

Pechos 90C.

Culo espectacular.

Carácter/personalidad

Muy alegre, inteligente, fuerte, rápida, ágil y simpática.

Defecto

Bruta.

Objeto mas preciado

Su patineta.

Observaciones

Es más femenina y tiene al club de futbol y música loquitos.

Bubbles/Miyako

Edad

16

Cumpleaños

30 de agosto

Físico

Pelo rubio atado en dos coletas.

Hermosos y mágicos ojos celestes

Pechos 90C

Culo espectacular

Carácter/personalidad

Muy alegre, inteligente, fuerte, rápida, ágil y simpática.

Defecto

No sabe defenderse

Observaciones

Tiene al club de cocina y teatro loquitos.

ACLARACIONES

Las ppg son hermanas y los rrbz también


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Aclaraciones

Hola- voz normal

 _Hola_ -susurrando

 _Hola_ -pensando

(Hola)- autora

HOLAAA-gritando

Holaaa- sarcasmo

Espero que les guste este es mi primer finc

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Era una noche oscura en la ciudad de townsville (no se como se llama la ciudad), perfecta para comenzar todo.

Dentro de un edificio había tres sombras tumbadas en el césped durmiendo hasta que be be be (el cinturón, sorry los sonidos se me dan como el culo)

Buenas noches mis niñas- dijo un hombre con un pijama de corazones

QUE MIERDA QUIERES AHORA SABES QUE HORA SON COÑO-dijo una muy linda chica oji verde de pelo color negro.

Kaoru no grite vas ha despertar a toda la ciudad y esa bo…- dijo una linda chica oji celeste rubia pero no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida.

Calla miyako-dijo una lindísima chica de ojos rosas y pelirroja.

Gracias momoko-dijo el hombre que al parecer era el padre de la niñas.

Bueno que quieres papa-dijo miyako.

Transfórmense, están atacando la ciudad-dijo el profesor

Pero si hace 2 años que no aparcen villanos-dijo la morena- y quien la esta atacando

Son los rrbz, han vuelto

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritaron las chicas sorprendidas

Corran y deténgalos

Pero porque nosotras- dijo momoko llorando cómicamente

Si van y los detienen os regalo una caja de bombones

A TRANSFORMRSE-dijo momoko con ojos de corazones

 _Bipolar_ -pensaron Miyako y Kaoru

Bueno si no ahí otra vamos -dijeron miya y kao

Hyper Blossom!

Powerad Buttercup!

Rolling Bubbles!

PowerPuffGirls Z!

En otra parte de la ciudad

Jajaja –dijo una sombre destruyendo el parque

Añoraba hacer esto- dijo otra sombra destruyendo un kiosko

A divertirse se ha dicho- dijo una tercera sombra

ALTO!-grito blossom

Mira quienes han venido brothers –dijo un chico pelirrojo con ojos rojos

Hey brick las dejamos que se una a la fiesta- dijo un chico rubio

Por supuesto bro y tu que dices bucht

Hola verdecita –dijo un chico de ojos verdes con sonrisa burlona

Porque –dijo enojada bubbles enojada

Demonios-dijo mui enojada buttercuo

Tuvieron q regresar-dijo enojadísima blossom

No es obvio la echábamos de menos dejo bommer con sonrisa burlona

Yo os mato capu…

Blossom esa boca-dijo bubbles tapándole la boca

Eso que después dices que soy yo la que no para de decir tacos

Pero contigo estoy hablando

Calla pe..

KAORU dijo bubbles echando humo

Así hasta media hora, de mientras ellas discutían los chicos las miraban con cara de OMG

Bueno para ya de discutir y a pelear

Con los verdes

Eso es todo lo que tienes verdecita dijo atacando strong bucht

Calla estúpido –dijo contratacando -powerad buttercup

A quien llamas estúpido mocosa

Cabron

Cabron yo, perra

Así siguieron hasta un buen rato

Con los azules

Hey rubia a que no eres capaz de esquivar esto –dijo bommer lanzándole una bola azul

Bubbles no la pudo esquivar y callo al suelo-jajajaja-rio bommer

No tiene gracia mira mi pelo-dijo bubbles llorando cómicamente-te vas ha enterar rolling bubbles

Pero bommer lo esquivo y contrataco-explosive bommer

Con los rojos

Eso es lo único que puedes hacer enana

QUE ME HAS LLAMDO

E-N-A-N-A

TE MATO HYPER BLOSOOM!

Fallaste nena –dijo guiñándole un ojo

No me llames nena –dijo blossom echando humo

Vale muñeca ,toma un regalito HARD BRICK

Así hasta que los chicos y las chicas no podían mas

 _No puede ser son mas fuertes que nosotras_ –pensaron las chicas

Entonces butch les lanzo una bola de energía que hizo que las chicas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran a la fuente. Cuando salieron de la fuente tenia las ropa pegada y se les notaba todooooo, los chicos decidieron usar eso a su favor

Vaya vaya-dijo butch

Parece que las mocosas se han desarrollado-dijo bommer con una sonrisa traviesa acercándose a bubbles

Si, ahora tiene n muy buen culo y unos pedazo melones, sobre todo tu rosadita – dijo brick con una sonrisa pervertida acercándose a blossom

Así se habla bro –dijo butch acercándose a buttercup

Las chica estaba como un tomate(los chico no solo han dicho eso para ganar la pelean, ellos piensan que las chicas están mui buenas)

Los chico se acercaron a las chicas le empezaron a besar el cuello y le metieron la mato por debajo de la falda y le empezaron a tocar el culo.

Las chicas salieron disparadas a su casa de vergüenza.

Jajajaja -rieron los tres

Respuestas a los reviews

DulceCandyCruzh3, LOVE4everg, rin music, miya, lenka, mimi3, loli: espero que os gustee

Lo siento por la tardanza pero esq mi novio y yo hemos cortado y adema me habían castigado

 _ **AVISO IMPORTANTE**_

 _A DulceCandyCruzh3 y LOVE4everg . me prometí que las 2 primeras personas que leyeran el cap podrían aparecer el la historia (si quereis si no no )me dicen el nombre del personaje y físico_

 _Pinterest_

Estas loas imágenes del nuevo traje de las ppgz y rrbz

Momo sweet16.3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Aclaraciones

Lenguaje no mui apropiado

Los chicos saben de la identidad secreta de las chicas pero ellas creen que no

Mes: septiembre

EN LA ESCUELA

Al dia siguiente, en una habitación se encontraba momoko

Que mal he dormido, no puedo olvidar la imagen en la que el maldijo de brick…-dijo momo roja, dormida y enojada momo al recordar eso- bueno que se la va hacer, me voy a vestir no quiero llegar tarde el primer dia de instituto.

Se puso el uniforme que consistía en una camiseta blanca con un lazo en medio negro, una falda blanca con cinturón negro, media hasta las rodillas blancas y zapatos negros. Cogió su cartera y fue a la planta de abajo ha desayunar.

En la cocina se encontró con miyako que vestía el mismo uniforme y estaba preparando el desayuno.

Buenos días momoko-dijo miyako adormilada

Buenos días hermanitas se nota que no has dormido bien-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

No muy bien, PERO NADAAAAAA NI NADIEEE me va impedir llegar temprano el primer dia de clase.

Pos yo creo que algo mejor dicho alguien si te lo va ha impedir, Kaoru no se ha levantado y acordamos que este año te toca A TI despertar y esperarla.

Pero porque a mi-dijo miyako llorando cómicamente-espéranos an…-dijo pero no pudo terminar la frase momoko cerro la puerta en sus narices.

Bueno voy a despertar a Kaoru-subio las escalera y entro a una habitación verde

Kaoru despierta que vamos a llegar tarde-dijo ,pero la morena ni se inmuto

Kaoru despierta

Kaoru Kaoru Kaoru Kaoru KAORU DESPIERTA COÑO-pero la morena seguía durmiendo hasta que…

PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA MIYAKO-dijo Kaoru enojada empampada por culpa de que su "querida" hermanita le había echado un vaso de agua encima.

Vístete, y date prisa que si no vamos a llegar tarde

Tarde a donde ¿

Miyako al escuchar eso se cayo de espalda – al instituto hoy es el primer dia de clase-dijo miyako con una gotita en la cabeza

Aaaaaaaa va ya voy.

Cuando se vistió cogieron sus carteras y se fueron

En el instituto

Kaoru ve tu de mientras para la clase yo tengo que recoger un libro

Vale

Con miyako

Toma aquí tienes-dijo un hombre

Gracias-dijo miyako cogiendo un libro

De mientras se dirigía a la clase los chicos no paraban de decirle: miya sal conmigo, no le hagas caso sal conmigo, hola lindura quieres quedar, eres mui linda. Miya salió corriendo.

Con Kaoru

Aiiii donde está el maldito libro- dijo la morena sacándolo todo se su casillero

De mientras muchos chicos no paraban de decirles piropos, ella ya estaba acostumbrada, pero muchas veces tenía muchas ganas de dejarle la cara marcada pero hoy no tenia a tiempo.

Aquí esta-dijo feliz lo metió todo en su casillero y se fue a clase

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Buenos días profesor-dijeron todos los chicos

Buenos días alumnos-dijo un hombre de unos 20 años, rubio y ojos verdes

En este curso tendremos 3 alumnos nuevos por favor pasen

No puede ser-pensaron miyako y Kaoru

Cuando el profesor estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta…

5 minutos antes con momoko

Muchas gracias señorita momoko y lo siento por las molestias-dijo una señora

No es nada-dijo momo sonriendo

Bueno otra vez muchas gracias y corre que si no vas a llegar tarde aa y toma- dijo la señora dándole una chocolatina

Gracias- dijo y salió corriendo

Mientras corría muchos chicos no paraban de decirles piropos y propuestas como: buenos días lindura, hola nena, hey muñeca quieres dar una vuelta, te quiere venir a mi casa y nos ponemos a "jugar caramelito", anda princesa ven y "juguemos" no voy hacer nada que tu no quieres a no ser que yo lo vea necesario. Momo se puso roja de vergüenza y enojo les iba a decir unas cuantas cositas a esos chicos pero riiiii sonó el timbre y vio como la puerta se iba a cerrar

Actualidad

Momo empujo la puerta antes de que se cerrara y cayo encima del profesor

Aaaahh lo siento profesor lo siento -dijo momoko roja como un tomate

No pasa nada nada momo- dijo el profesor sonrojado, levantándose y guiñándole un ojo(PEVERTIDOO) extendió la mano para ayudar a levantar a momo

Gracias y lo siento también por llegar tarde. Todos los chicos de la clase se quedaron con cara de bobos, ojos de corazones mirándola, hasta los nuevos.- es que he estado ayudando en la biblioteca

No pasa nada además sabia que ya estabas aquí vi tus cosas en la mesa, bueno toma asiento estábamos a punto de presentar a 3 alumnos nuevo

Vale-dijo momo sentándose

Buenos chicos ellos son momotaro (brick), kauretsu (bucth) y miyashiro (bommer) vestian el uniforme camisa blanca, pantalon negro y zapatos negros

Que, pero que hacen ellos aquí- pensó momoko

Bueno momotaro siéntate con momoko dijo señalándola, kauretsu con Kaoru- señalándola también y miyashiro con miyako

QUEEEEE!

CONTINUARA…

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Iriii:** JAJAJA SI SON MAS PEVER espero que te guste este cap. Aaaa me encantan tus historias

 **DulceCandyCruzh3:** me gustaría saber si te gustaría llevar ropa elegante o formal

 **Love4EVERG:** me alegro de que te alla gustado de que color son los ojos de mia?

 **Lisa3.3:** me alegro q te alla gustado

 **Miyao:** vale no te hago espera aquí tienes la continuación

 **Luis.** Muchas gracias

 **Pepa:** me alegro

 **Leo:** aquí tienes el siguiente

 **Raymari2002:** jajaja bueno un poquito, me alegro q te guste

 **Betsy garcia:** me alegro mucho mucho mucho que te allá encantado encantado

 **Rin music:** me alegro

 **Mimi 3** : si unos PEVERS

 **Lili:** si lo saben pero ellas no saben que ellos lo saben

 **Leonor:** bueno lo que estén durmiendo en el césped es que la historia comenzaba con que las chicas estaban en el jardín de su casa tumbadas mirando la estrellas hasta que se quedaron dormida, pero cuando leí la historia esa conversación que tuvieron me pareció muy aburrida entonces la quite y se me olvido cambiar esa parte de lo que estaban tumbadas y me alegro que te alla gustado

 **Lisa:** jeje grax

 **Sofi:** muchísimas gracias

 **Len 33:** me alegro

 **Luka:** grax

 **Lindy:** si mui pever me alegro

NOTA PARA **DULCECANDYCRUZH3** Y **LOVE4EVERG**

VUESTROS PERSONAJES SALDARAN EN EL CAP 4 O 5

PINTEREST: Momo1611 uniformes

REVIEWS?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

El trato/amenaza

En primer lugar lo siento mucho por la tardanza es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer pero esa no es escusa para publicarlo taaaan tarde.

Bueno empecemos

QUEEEE-pensaron las chicas

Bueno ahora cuando toque la sirena, chicas le enseñáis el instituto a los him

Queeeeee pero por que nosotras-dijo Kaoru

Porque lo digo yo algún problema- dijo el profesor

No, no ningún problema- se adelanto a decir miyako antes de que su hermana pudiera decir algo en lo que luego arrepentirse

Muy bien- dijo el rubio del profesor (no sé que nombre ponerle pero necesita uno ya que aparece en muchos cap no solo de profesor si no bueno mejor no les cuentos pero como dije es un pervertidohabrá celos)

Pasaron las dos primeras horas de clase

Riiiiiiin toco la sirena

Las chicas les enseñaron el instituto a los chicos como si nada para no levantar sospechas, hasta que llegaron a la azotea

Y por ultimo esta es la azotea-dijo momoko

Bueno adiós-dijo miyako

No tan deprisa-dijo momotaro

Que queréis ahora-dijo Kaoru

Sabemos vuestro secreto-dijo kauretsu

Que secreto?-dijo momo intranquila

Vamos no te hagas la tonta momoko o debería decir blossom

Blo-blossom?-dijo momoko aun más nerviosa

Si, sabemos vuestro secreto vosotras sois las ppgz-dijo miyashiro

Nosotras no somos la ppgz-dijo Kaoru

No nos engañas buttercup-dijo kauretsu

Y bubbles no tienes nada que decir dijo bommer

Si, 1 me llamo miyako y 2 nosotras no somos las ppgz-dijo miyako

Entonces nos os importara que os quitemos este dijo miyashiro y los chicos le quitaron los cinturones a las chicas

Devolvérnoslos-dijo momoko

Noooo, escuchad un momento-dijo kauretsu-hagamos un trato

Que trato-dijeron las chicas

Nuestros padres (los chico fuero adoptados por unos padres ricos un año después de lo de him, pero sus padres no saben de sus poderes) se van de viaje estas dos semanas y los sirvientes se han tomado 3 semanas de vacaciones y bueno las dos semanas que vienes estamos solos y hemos pensado que ustedes sean nuestras sirvientas-dijo kauretsu

JAMAS-dijeron las chicas

Pues entonces cuando toque la sirena nos transformaremos en los rrbz y destruiremos la escuela y cuando este todo el mundo reunido os los daremos delante de todos y tendréis que decidir entre dejarnos seguir destruyendo el insti y que todo el mundo muera o transformaros y relevar vuestro secreto-dijo momotaro

Vale aceptamos seremos vuestra sirvienta-dijo momo preocupada*

Bien hecho nena-dijo momotaro con sonrisa burlona

PERO TU ESTAS LOCA-dijo Kaoru sorprendida*

Hermanita somos heroínas nuestro deber es proteger a la ciudad, pero sin ser descubiertas-dijo momo*

Momoko tiene razón-dijo miyako triste*

Bueno entonces trato echo muñecas-dijeron los chicos

Y como hoy nuestros padres no vienen hasta tarde cuando termine las clases os venís a nuestra casa y hablamos de lo que vais a tener que hacer-dijo miyashiro

Vale dijeron las chicas mui tristes

Aa tomad los cinturones apestan a energía blanca

Las clases pasaron como si nada cada profesor explicaba lo que hiban hacer a lo largo del curso

Fin de clase

Vamos mocosas-dijeron los chicos

OwO estos son vuestros coches-dijeron las chicas (eran descapotables cada uno de su respectivo color)

Sii os gusta dijeron los chico

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza

Cada un subio a su coche correspondiente

Llegaron a una enorme casa y entraron al salón y le fueron explicando

Bueno y que nos hibais ha decir

A partir de la semana que viene (hoy seria viernes) os vendréis a nuestra casa cuando terminen las clases-dijo miyashiro

Y tendrán que obedecernos en TODO-dijo kauretsu

O si no ya sabeis lo que pasa-dijo momotaro

Si lo sabemos-dijo momo muy triste/enojada

Pasaron las horas

Bueno adiós-dijeron las chica

Adiós mocosas

CONTINUARA…

PINTEREST: momo sweet16.3

El perver del profesor sin nombre, estaba aburrida asi que hice las letra de cada uno de l s chic s, los coches de los chicos y las expresiones de las chicas cuando se aceptó la apuesta*

 _ **Importanteee**_

DulceCandyCruhz3 y LOVE4everg he colgado vuestro personaje la cara en mi pinterest para que me digáis si os gusta o no y si quereis que cambie algo vuestros personajes en el siguiente cap TANTAN por fin aparecerán que será quedada/pijama party

 _Reviews_

DulceCandyCruzh3: gracias y vale una chica formal

LOVE4everg: vale y gracias

Iriii: si enserio me encanta y me alegro que te haya gustado una pregunta tu fic de escuela ninja la continuas?

Rin music: me alegro y si saldrá en mas caps

Len3.3: grax

Lindy: me alegro y pos claro q NOOOO es una molestia

Luis: grax

MariLuji : el "." Es al bueno o malo?

Dennis: lo hablamos por abajo

Maniaca muajaja:me alegro y lo del personaje lo hablamos por abajo al fianl

Leo:lo se me e tardado en subir pero años(se ques una forma de hablar) pero creo q es un poquito exagerado jeje

Mili wili: me alegro mucho

Gigi Candy: gracias

Lulu sweet: grax

XmixiX. ME ALEGROOO

Sofi: grax y sorry

Skate

No me quedaba tranquila sin dar las gracias a los que han leído mi one-short

Miiiil gracias a todooos

MERCI

Dennis y maniaca muajaja

Lo primero es que nooooo me importa hacer vuestros personajes, pero

Dannis: para que todo encaje tengo que cambiar lo de malévola por traviesa/un poco rebelde

Y

Maniaca muajaja: puedes ser la prima de los rrbz, pero no creo q pueda poner lo de dai pq es un cap o dos en los q aparecereis y no se como poner que sois novias no creo q encaje bien en la historia, lo intentare poner pero si no puedo sorry

Y bueno vuestros personajes tardaran un poco en aparecer ya que hice algunos cap y no lo puedo cambiar

Tardaran pero aparecerán

Pero para ello decidme: exactamente bien bien (en orden si puede ser plis para que lo haga todo bien) pelo, ojos, personalidad, nombre de los personaje y si quereis la ropa

Y eso es todoooooo

Besos: momo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Hola buenos este cap va dedicado para dulcecandycruzh3 y love4everg saludos

Quedada/fiesta de pijamas

Era sábado por la mañana. Las chicas se estaban vistiendo para ir de compras, cine, etc. Habían quedado con dos amigas.

Momoko llevaba puesta una camiseta pegada de tirantes fucsia por encima del ombligo, unos shorts negros unos botines con tacón negros y llevaba el pelo peinado en una trenza.

Miyako llevaba una camisa de tirantes ni suelta ni pegada (no se) celeste, una falda vaquera blanca, un mini pañuelo celeste y unos tacones blancos con un mini lazo.

Kaoru llevaba una camisa blanca de color verde, unos pantalones hasta la rodilla amarillos y unas manoletinas amarillas.

En la estación del tren

MIA, AZURU!-grito miyako

HOLAAAA!-gritaron momoko y Kaoru acercándose

Hola – dijo una chica de pelo negro azulado ondulado, de hermosos ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un vestido lila con una rebeca de mangas cortas verde, tacones verdes y un lazo en el pelo verde/lila. Es muy femenina, educada y alegre, correspondía al nombre de Mia.

Que tal?- dijo otra chica de pelo negro con las puntas onduladas y rojas, de bellos ojos amarillos, llevaba puesta una camisa amarilla con un pingüino lila oscuro, unos shorts vaqueros, unos tacones amarillos y unos cascos amarillos/lilas. Era formal, divertida y graciosa y correspondía al nombre de Azuru.

Bien y vosotras- dijo momo

Muy bien- respondieron ellas

Bueno que queréis hacer primero?- pregunto Kaoru

Que tal si vamos al nuevo parque de atracciones- dijo azuru

Siiiiii- dijo momo

Vele, pero después nos toca elegir a nosotras- dijo mia señalándose a ella y a miyako

Eso, eso-dijo miya

Esto no me gusta-susurro Kaoru mirando a momo y azuru( una vez destruyeron una tienda para que azuru y Kaoru se probaran un puti vestido -_-u)

En el parque de atracciones

Ooow- dijeron las chicas al ver el nuevo parque de atracciones gigantesco

Que tal si subimos a la montaña rusa?- pregunto/dijo Kaoru

Siii vamos – dijeron las demás

Las chicas gritaban de la emoción

Ow es la mejor montaña a la que he sevido-dijo Kaoru

Yo estoy ma-mareada-dijo miyako –cre-creo que voy a bomi-tar apuntando a momo

No-no encima mia no dijo momo moviendo las manos

Entonces apunto amia y azuru

En mí vestido nooo -grito mia

Ve al baño o a otra parte-pero fuera de aquí-dijo azuru

Miyako fue corriendo al baño

Cuando vino del baño

Aai ya me siento mejor-dijo miya

Bueno en que nos montamos ahora-preguntaron mia y azuru

Q tal si vamos a la noria

Pasaron las hora (entraron a las 08:00 y eran las 14:00) y se fueron a comer.

Bueno al centro comercial-grito mia

Aii no- dijo Kaoru

En el centro comercial

Vamos a entrar a esa tienda- dijo miyako entrando a una tienda de ropa interior arrastrando con ella a Kaoru

Que-que pero quee!- dijeron sorprendidas momo, azuru y Kaoru.

Mia arrastro a momo y azuru adentro

5 min después

No-kaoru

Pienso-azuro

Probarme-momo

ESOOOO!- las tres

No sean tímidas y como no se lo prueben- dijo miyako con un aura asesina

Las cinco entraron cada una a un probador. Las primeras en salir fue mia que llevaba puesto conjunto de dos partes lilas y miyako en celeste

Vamos salir de una vez- dijo mia

Primero salió momo con uno rosa, luego azuro con uno amarillo y por ultimo Kaoru con uno verde.

Os queda muy bien- dijeron mia y miyako sonriendo

Y a vosotros- dijo momo feliz (bipolar)

Bueno la verdad es que me gusta-dijo azuru

Eto si-dijo Kaoru-pero nos podemos cambiar ya

Las chicas se pusieron su ropa, pagaron y se fueron al cine a ver una peli de miedo

Se comportaban como niñas "normales"

Kaoru estaba durmiendo, azuru y momo se tiraban palomita, mia estaba dando volteretas (era una chica muy educada pero cuando se reunían todas juntas se volvían "loca", miyako estaba agarrada a una niña de 11 años llorando del susto y por ultimo Kaoru se despertó y empezó a saltar por los sillones, hasta que las echaron.

Eran las 22:00 y las chicas se dirigían a casa

Adonde vamos-pregunto mia

Si vuestra casa estaba por allí-dijo azuru

Es que nos hemos mudado-dijeron las chicas un poco nerviosas

Que os pasa-preguntaron mia y azuru extrañadas por el comportamiento de las chicas

Os tenemos que contar un secreto, pero no se lo podéis contar a NADIE- dijo miyako

Vale, vale

Nosotras somos la ppgz- dijo momo

Mia y azuru se quedaron calladas por un momento hasta que- jajajajaja

Enserio somos las ppgz- dijo Kaoru seria

Azuru y mia callaron

Pero no se lo podéis contar a nadie

Entraron a una enorme casa

Ooooow que grande-dijeron azuru y mia

Nos mudamos para proteger nuestro secreto y que no descubrieran nuestra identidad-dijo miyako

Bueno vamos a bañarnos y luego seguimos hablando-dijo momo

Las chicas se bañaron y se pusieron una camisón/vestido de su respectivo color

Mientras cenaban…

Bueno desde cuando sois súper heroínas?-pregunto azuru

Eso desde cuando contárnoslo TODITOOO-dijo mia

Paso hace cinco años iba a ir a la pastelería y vivi a una niña jugando con un yoyo y vi que le iba a caer un rayo blanco, entonces me puse en frente de ella y cuando el rayo me cayo me convertí en una ppgz-dijo momo

Yo iba a una tienda de ropa y vi un rayo blanco a una niña que jugaba con un pompero entonces me puse frente a el-dijo miyako

Yo salía de entrenar y vi a un niño jugando con un martillo al que le iba a caer un rayo entonces me plante en frente de el-dijo Kaoru

Pero lo que no sabíamos es que esto era obra de nuestro padre y hermano pequeño-dijo miyako

Pero aparte de caer estos tres rayos blancos también cayeron negros-dijo Kaoru

Y de ahí es de donde provienen la ppgz nosotras y los villanos-dijo momo- pero desde que derrotamos a him hace dos años no han aparecido mas villanos

Y porque no nos contasteis antes-dijo mia

No se lo podíamos contar a nadie pero confiamos en vosotras- dijo Kaoru

Y aparte de confiar en nosotras es por algo mas-dijo mia

Las chicas le contaron el problema que tuvieron con los rrbz

Bueno si yo fuera vosotras lo haría porque que vais a tener que hacer limpiar, cocinar y hacerles los deberes-dijo azuru

Vuestro secreto y las personas son mas importantes-mia

Tenéis razón-dijeron las chicas

Bueno hablemos de otra cosa-dijo momo

Valee

Bueno y sobre el tema de los chicos-dijo momo (ya no era tan enamoradiza pero le gustaba hablar de chicos)

Tenéis novios?-pregunto miyako

NOOO-dijeron mia y azuru- y vosotras

NOOOOO NOOO NOOOO

Y que hay de los rrbz-dijo mia

Si os han pedido que seáis vuestros sirvientes es porque le gustáis-dijo azuru

No lo creo-dijo Kaoru

Y ellos a vosotras-pregunto mia

NO

NOS GUSTAN!

Pero son muy lindos-dijeron azuru y mia

Si lo son-pensaron las chicas

NO NOS GUSTAN-DIJERON ROJAS

Jeje vale vale-dijeron mia y azuru

Siguieron hablando hasta que se quedaron dormidas

CONTINUARA…

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO

REVIEWS?

RESPUESTA REVIEWS

RIN MUSIC:si son muy malos

sofi:sus sirvientas van a sufrir muchoooo

Lindy:me alegro y muchas gracias

Leo: jajaja si ha dado resultado abracitos y besitos jejejaja

Dulcecandycruzh3: me alegro y espero que te guste

Mariluji: aaam grax por sacarme de la duda

Love4everg:me alegro y espero que te guste

Emma: espero que te guste este también

Miku: eso lo iras descubriendo a lo largo de los capis

Luis me alegroo

Gigi sweet: si emocionante pero van a sufrir mucho

Miya: los chico creen que las chicas están buenas y viceversa pero por ahora no sienten nada

Lenja: jaja gracias

Luka333: por supuesto que lo sigo

Carlita linda: ooo enserio eso me hace muii happy

Valoc10000: alex ME ENCANTAAAAmuchas gracias por la idea pondré ese mil gracias

Lucinda:sii perver

pinterest

momo sweet16.3

ropa de mia,azuru y las ppg y pijamas


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Regreso de him

Domingo por la mañana

Buenos días chicas- dijo azuru

Buenos días-dijeron mia y las chicas

A desayunar-dijo momo

No han pasado no 10 segundos desde que te levantaste y ya estas pensando en comer ¬_¬u-dijo azuru con una gotita en la cien

No se como no engordas si no paras de comer-dijo mia

Porque como SANO-dijo momo

Claroooo "sano"-dijo Kaoru haciendo comillas con los dedos

El otro dia te comiste un helado, un pastel, un batido, y después patatas-dijo miyako- no se como no te pusiste mala

Después de 15 minutos "discutiendo" con que si comía mucho o no

Bueno vasta ha desayunar-dijeron mia y azuru

Valeeeeee-dijeron las 3

Desayunaron y se vistieron (ropa como queráis) y se fueron hacia la estación del tren

Nos lo hemos pasado genial-dijeron azuru y mia

Y nosotras haber cuando quedamos otra vez-dijeron las chicas

Siiii y nos os preocupéis-dijo azuru

Vuestro secreto esta a salvo-dijo mia

Confiamos en vosotras

Hasta pronto!-dijeron todas

Mas tarde…

Be,be,be

Que quieres papa-dijo miyako

Quien es esta vez-pregunto Kaoru

Es un nuevo mostruo tened cuidado tiene un aura muy extraña

Las chicas se transformaron

En el centro de la ciudad

Esto-bubbles

Que-buttercup

Es-blossom

Se podía ver un oso de peluche

Creo que el profesor ha exagerado un poquito-dijo bubbles

Yo creo que es más que un poquito-dijo buttercup

Es muchito se ha vuelto lo…- dijo blossom pero no pudo terminar ya que el osole había lanzado un rayo pero por suerte lo esquivo

Pero queeee-dijeron las ppgz

Las chicas empezaron a atacar

Un rato después

El oso este es muy fuerte-dijo buttercup exhausta

Tienes razón por mas que le ataquemos él lo esquiva-dijo bubbleschicas no les suena esta aura a algo-dijo blossom

Ahora que lo dices… no, no me suena-dijo buttercup

Ni a mi-dijo bubbles

¬_¬u-HIIIIIIIIIIM-dijo blossom

No creo hace dos años que los derrotamos

Si pero he vuelto-dijo una voz

Him-dijeron las chicas

Pero no estoy solo y de la nada aparecieron tres chicos

Quienes son ellos-pregunto blossom

Nosotros somos los Evil Boys-dijeron 3 chicos (dexter. Cody y mitch)

Bueno diviértanse un rato-dijo him-yo demientras os observare

COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A REGRESAR MALDITOOO-dijo blossom enojada

No te pongas asi muñeca-dijo dexter

No me llames asi-dijo blossom enojando aun mas

Entonces como princesa-dijo mitch

AAAAAAH-GRITO BLOSSOM echando humo

No se que me da mas miedo si el oso ese o blossom-susurro bubbles

Yo creo que blossom-susurro buttercup

No te enojes mi niña-dijo cody-y vosotras uniros a las fiesta también sois muy lindas

Empezó una pelea hasta que las chicas no podían más

Parar ya-dijo him-y vosotras solo he venido para avisaros de que regresare y que de ahora en adelante habrán nuevo villanos y veo que ya habéis tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra mis niños los rrbz yo les di sus poderes y los entrene os vi en vuestra primera pelea pero que lastima que por "accidente" las cámaras se rompieran y los periodistas fueron lanzados al cielo que se corto la grabación (en directo)

Hasta pronto

Cuando him y los evil boy desaparecieron todo regreso a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada

Hay que ir habisarle a papa-dijeron las tres

En el laboratorio

Las chicas le contaron todo

Ya veo tenemos que estar pendiente a todo-dijo el profesor-no se nos puede escapar nada

Si-dijeron las tres

CONTINUARA…

Se que es muy corto pero quería hacer uno para continuar el capi anterior y que no se quedara solo en la fiesta y se quedaron dormida si no que también hubiese una despedida y ya quería poner a him para que ya empezaran a aparecer nuevos villanos

También me preguntaba si me podríais decir nuevos villanos (monstruos que no sean persona ((las personas mas adelante)) para que aparecieran como nuevos villanos con sus características: físico, poderes, etc.)

PASOS PARA ENTRAR EN PINTEREST:

Muchos me habéis dicho que no podéis entrar para ello tenéis que ir a pinterest y haceros una cuenta luego le dais a buscar y ponéis momo sweet16.3 y a lado hay como tres rayitas le dais hay y te pondrán todos los pines, tableros y pineadores, vosotros le tenéis que dar a pineadores y os aparecerá momo sweet16.3 le dais y en los tableros estará AMOR Z y eso es todo

Resumen

Pinterests (tenéis que poner vuestra cuenta)-buscar-momo sweet16.-pineadores-y pincháis en el tabero amor z

Espero que os ayuda y se hay dudas decírmelo

Reviews:

DulceCandyCruzh3:me alegro muchísimo que te alla encantado ;)

Liliana: por supuesto dime la ropa que te gustaría llevar y si tienes flequilo como es y pelo largo o coto

Wife anime:gracias

Elsa:jaja grax

LOVE4everg:me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y que te hayas sentido indentificada con mia ;)

VaLoc10000: enserio me encanto mil gracias por el nombre, muchos amigos me dieron miles de nombres pero eran muy raros pero el tuyo no se el q pero me gusto muchísimo gracias por la idea

Amor love: grax

Ann: me alegro y espero que te sirva los pasos que te he dixo

Emma :gracias y espero que te sirva

Adeline: Je suis heureux , et ne vous inquiétez pas et je l'espère vous servez étapes


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Maids

Era lunes por la mañana, las chicas estaba en clase de lengua de la señora María (una mujer de unos 60 años)

Con los rojos

Momoko ve que algo cae en su mesa era una nota

Nota

Mocosa

Que quieres momotaro y no me llames mocosa

Vale nena estas lista?

Lista, para que?

Y se supone que tú eres la más lista

1hoy empiezas con el trabajo

2 me tienes que hacer caso en todo o que te diga

3me han dicho que ayer tuvisteis un rencuentro con him

1 no me lo recuerdes

2 lo se

3 como lo sabes

Eso a ti no te interesaaa

Idiota

Adiós nena

Te odio

Sabes que en el fondo me deseas

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Fin de la nota

Las clases terminaron

Bueno vamos-dijo kauretsu

Que si pesado-contesto Kaoru

Después de 5 mins

IDIOTAS!-dijo miyako

Que hemos hecho ahora-dijo miyashiro

A quien coño se le ocurre ir a esa velocidad (la casa de los chicos estaba a 30 mins de allí y habían tardado solo 5 mins) os habéis saltado 2 putos semáforos, habéis tirado por dirección prohibida y cuando había que ir a 20km/h habéis ido a 40km/h-dijo momoko enojada

Vale, vale pero tranquilízate-dijo momotaro

Además tampoco a sido para tanto-dijo Kaoru

Recuérdame que no suba a ningún coche en el que TÚ seas la conductora-dijo miyako y momoko solo afirmo

Los chicos llevaron a las chicas al salón

Quítense la ropa-dijeron los chicos

QUEEE!-dijeron las chicas

No se preocupen les daremos otra-dijo miyashiro

Donde nos cambiamos-pregunto miyako

Aquí-dijeron los chicos

Que-que!?-dijo Kaoru

Lo que escuchas-dijo kauretsu

Y los chicos les quitaron el cinturón a las chicas

Os los devolveremos cuando terminéis el trabajo-dijo momotaro

VAMOS-dijeron los chicos

La primera en quitarse la ropa fue Kaoru dejando ver su perfecta figura y grandes pechos (ropa interior de encaje gris) los chicos al verla se sonrojaron

Después fue miyako dejando ver su perfecta figura y grandes pechos (ropa interior de encaje blanca) los chicos al verla se sonrojaron un poco mas

Luego fue momoko roja de enojo dejando ver su perfectísima figura y enormes pechos (ropa interior negra de encaje) los chicos al verla empezaron a sangrar por la nariz

Las chicas se vistieron con la ropa que los chicos le dieron los chicos

Consistía en un traje de maid del color de su contraparte.

QUE-dijo miyako

ES-Kaoru

ESTO-momoko

Es vuestro traje tendréis que ponérselos cada vez que trabajéis-dijeron los chicos

Bueno cada uno a lo suyo-dijo miyashiro llevándose a miyako al jardín

Cierto-dijo kauretsu yéndose con kaoru al sótano

Como le hagáis algo a mi hermana os cas…dijo momo pero no pudo terminar la frase

Vamos reinita tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo momotaro cogiendo a momo en forma de saco de papas

Con los azules

Tengo hambre tráeme un trozo de pastel-dijo miyashiro

Vale-dijo miyako

No tarde

Después de 5 mins

Te tardastes

Lo siento-dijo miyako con sarcasmo-toma

No

No que

Quiero que me lo des tu

Eto vale

Después de terminarse el pastel

Miyashiro tienes un poco de pastel aquí-dijo miyako acercando su dedo para limpiarle la mejilla a miyashiro pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer aparto la mano corriendo

Vamos no te cortes-dijo miyashiro acercando la mano de miyako a su cara

Miyako le limpio y el sonrío con ternura

Con los verdes

A donde vamos-pregunto kaoru

Al sótano-contesto kauretsu

Al sótano?!

Tranquila no te voy hacer nada

Y que quieres que haga aquí

Cógelo-dijo kauretsu lanzándole el mando de los videojuegos-quieres jugar

Kaoru afirmo sonriendo

Vale, pero si pierdes tienes que limpiar esto

Vale-dijo kaoru menos animada

Después de estar jugando un rato

Perdisteeeees-dijo kauretsu

Bueno tendre que limpiar esto

Te ayudo

Enserio-dijo feliz kaoru dándole un abrazo a kauretsu

Con los rojos

Momotaro solto a momoko en la cama

Bueno que tengo que hacer-dijo momoko

1 me tienes que llamar amo y

2 quitate la ropa

Queeeeee mira lo de amo vale pero que me quite la ropa otra vez vete a la mierda A-M-O

Pues si no te la quitas tu te la quitare yo-dijo momotaro acercándose a momo y quitándole la ropa-eres muy linda

Momo solo le miro con enojo tapándose los pechos

Me voy a cambiar nos vamos al parque ponte esto

Momo se vistió era unos shorts negros. Una camisa con descote de tirantes suelta lila claro y unas convers negras

Vio a momotaro salir con una camisa suelta de tirantes lila oscuro unos vaqueros negros y unas vans negras

Toma-dijo dándole una felpa con unas orejas de gatos

Me lo tengo que poner

Momotaro afirmo poniéndole un collar con una correa negra

Que mierda es esto

Vamos a dar una vuelta te tengo que llevar amarrada valla que te escapes

Pero soy una "gata" eso lo llevan los perro los gatos se quedan en casa

Pero mi gatita es especial

En el park

Vamos a sentarnos gatita-dijo momotaro sentándose en el banco

Si amo-dijo momotaro yéndose a sentar en el banco con momotaro

Pero el le dijo que no entonces se iba a sentar en el suelo

Yo no he dicho que te sientes en el suelo

Pero tampoco medejas sentarme en el banco

Ya quiero que te sientes aquí-dijo señalando su regazo

CONTINUARA…

Reviews

Adeline:nada

Leo1613:me alegro

LOVE4everg:me alegro y lo siento por la tardanza es que he empezado el insti

Marisa:que se enamoren tardara un tiempo

Candela si muchisimoo

Lo siento mucho por la tardanza es que he empezado el insti le s queria comentar que la historia solo se publicara los sabados

En mi Pinterest esta los trajes de maids de las ppg


	8. AVISO

**_AVISO_**

 _LA HISTORIA TARDARE EN SEGUIRLA YA QUE TENGO MILES DE_ _EXÁMENES_

 _SORRY LO SIENTO MUCHO_

 _PERO QUIERO QUE SEPÁIS QUE AUNQUE TARDE LA_ _SEGUIRÉ_

 _SI TENÉIS ALGUNA DUDA_ _DECÍRMELO_

* * *

 _BESOOOOOOS: MOMO_


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todo bueno decidí hacer hoy el capi ya que mañana no tengo insti y el examen que tenia me lo atrasaron 1 semana :D y no tengo muchos deberes.

También quería decirles que el programa por donde hacia los dibujos se estropeo y entonces no podre subir los dibujos (aparte no tengo mucho tiempo) pero creo q para finales de este mes podre subirlos (yo ya os diría de que cap son cada foto)

Bueno empecemos

Chapter 7

SOIS UNOS IDIOTAS

La semana paso ya era viernes, hoy los chicos decidieron pasar la noche en casa de las chicas

Bueno aquí vivimos-dijeron las chicas

Los chicos se quedaron si habla

No nos dijeron que eran ricas-dijeron los chicos mirando la gigantesca (6 planta) y modernísima mansión

Entrad-dijo Kaoru

Cuando entraron se encontraron en un enorme pasillo que conducía a un gigantesco salón

Las chica le enseñaron toda la casa a los chicos

Y por ultimo el jardín-dijo miyako abriendo una puerta que daba lugar a un hermoso y gigantesco (5 veces mas grande que la casa que imaginación) jardín con piscinas, barbacoa, mesas, tumbonas, etc.

Vamos a la piscina-dijo momo

Vale-dijeron los demás

Blues

Bueno aquí esta el baño, cámbiate aquí

5 min después

Ya toi lista-dijo miyako con un bikini de dos piezas la de arriba en forma de triangulo de color celeste

Que linda te ves-dijo miyashiro con su bañador azul y negro dejando ver su perfecta musculatura

Gracias-dijo miyako sonroja

Aa me encanta cuando te sonrojas-dijo miyashiro pasándole el brazo por el cuello

Miyako se sonrojo

Green

Aquí te puedes cambiar- dijo Kaoru

Vale linda-dijo kauretsu

5 min después

Estoy lista-dijo Kaoru con un bikini de dos piezas con la parte de arriba en forfa de una tira (no se como explicarlo) de color verde claro

Q sexi-dijo kauretsu

Idiota-dijo Kaoru roja como un tomate

Que me has dicho-dijo cogiéndola de la cintura

Na-nada-dijo Kaoru aun mas roja

Red

Cámbiate aquí-dijo momo

Vale no te tardes-dijo momotaro

Después de 5 mins

Momotaro abrió una puerta rosa

Te tardasteeeeee

Lo sientooo-dijo momo con ironia llevaba puesto un bikini de dos partes la de arriba en forma de 8 de color fucsia se le notaba todo un muchito

No crees que vas enseñando mucho-dijo momotaro mirándola de arriba a bajo

Pervertido-dijo tapándose

En el jardín

Vamos a bañarnos-dijeron los chicos

No temeremos ganas-dijeron las chicas

Es una ORDEN-dijeron los chicos

PASOOO-dijo momo tumbándose en una hamaca cerca de la piscina

Momoko no te podías haber uno que enseñara menos-dijo miyako al ver que los chicos no paraban de mirarla de arriba a bajo

Si no enseña nadaaaaa-dijo Kaoru con sarcasmo y arrojándole una toalla tapándola toda

Q tengo calor

Pues si tienes calos yo tengo el remedio-dijo momotaro cogiéndola y tirándola a la piscina

Jajajjaja-rio Kaoru

Tu no te libras linda-dijo kauretsu cogiéndola y tirándose junto a ella a la piscina

Vamos lindas-dijo miyashiro

No quiero por fa

Pero era demasiado tarde miyashiro ya la había tirado a la piscina

Pasaron las horas

Vamos ha cenar y luego vemos una película

Momoko preparo la cena

Que aproveche -dijeron todos

Que ricooo-dijeron los chicos

Chicos-dijo momo

Que pasa

Quienes son los evil boys?-pregunto miyako

Son unos robot que him construyo a -dijo kauretsu

Al principio nos lo pidió a nosotros para enfrentarnos a vosotras y advertirle de su llegad pero teníamos cosas que hacer -dijo miyashiro

Además ya tendremos tiempo de destruirlas o servís para nada-dijo momotaro

Eso no es cierto-dijo Kaoru

No que va, una pregunta pudisteis derrotarles? Him no le dio ni la mitad de un cuarto de energía negra

…-las chicas no dijeron nada

Lo suponíamos, si no pudisteis derrotarles a ellos a nosotros ni os cuento-dijo kauretsu

Os ariamos cenizas mejor dicho os aremoos cenizas

SOIS UNOS MONSTRUOS-dijo miyako llorando y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto

Como os atrevéis a decir eso-dijo Kaoru aguantando las lágrimas

No te hagas la dura sabes que eres la mas débil del grupo, no es asi niñata-dijo momotaro

No es cierto-dijo y salio corriendo

Y tu no tienes nada que decir-dijo kauretsu

Estas muy calladita rosadi…-dijo momotaro pero no pudo acabar la frase

PUM! Momoko le había pegado una ostia

SOIS UNOS IDIOTAS-grito momoko

Co-como te atreves-susurro momotaro furioso

Mocosa estas no las paga-dijo kauretsu

Aquí mas respeto-dijo miyashiro

FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO-dijo momoko furiosa

Nos vemos mañana ROSADITA-dijeron los chicos enojados

Os odio-susurro momoko

Con los chicos

Será idiota-dijo momotaro furioso

Tranquiliza bro-dujo miyashiro

QUE ME TRANQUILICEEE! –dijo echando fuego

Bueno ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlas sufrir

CONTINUARA…

Se que es muy corto pero no se e ocurría nada mas el prox lo intentare hacer mas largo

Respuestas reviews

anafhlascuestas: me alegro q te parezca interesante

candela:grax

daliachicacereal: indignante por? Y lo siento si te parece ahre (A re mala o lo que sea) :(

maniaca muajajaja: gracias mil gracias por entenderme y yo también espero aprobar y espero subir el prox mas rápido

anónima traumada: gracias por entenderme y espero que te guste

hasta PRONTO

besoss momo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Energia gris

En la casa de los chicos

Los chicos se habian quedado dormidos en el sofa

Mente/sueño de los chicos

Donde estoy?-pregunto miyashiro

Estamos-corrigio kauretsu

Que mierda es esto como os habeis metido en mi sueño-dijo momotaro

Esto no es un sueño-dijo alguien

Him-dijeron los chicos

Que haceiiiiis en mi sueñooo-repitio momotaro

He dicho que esto no es un sueño-dijo him

Entonces q es?-preguntaron los chicos

Estamos en otra dimension, os queria comentar q como volvais a ser amistosos con las chicas lo pagarais bien caro-dice him enojado- he tenio q mover unos cables para que fueseis mas malos

Entonces tu fuistes el que nos hizo cambiar de animo esta noche-dijo kauretsu echando humo

Exacto-dice him

Vete al infierno- dice miyashiro

Que me has dicho-dice him aun mas enojado

No queremos saber nada de ti-dice momotaro-estabamos muy bien con las chicas y has tenido que venir tu y estropearlo todoo

Him les miro y dijo:

Entonces todo lo que le habeis hecho vosotros

Lo que nosotros lo hemos hecho es de ser unos pervertidos pero tu te has pasado-dice miyashiro

Queremos a las chicas(por ahora como amigas) y no queremos hacerles daño-dice kauretsu

Callaos-dice him-como volvais a llvarme la contraria os quito la energia negra

Quitanoslas-dijeron los rrbz

Y de la nada un aura gris rodeo a los chicos

VOLEVEREE...-grito him antes de desaparecer

Fuera de la mente de los chicos

Que ha pasado?-pregunto miyashiro

No se-dijo kauretsu

Tal vez deveriamos ir a ver al profesor-dijo momotaro

En la casa del profesor

Diiiiiin dooooon

Quien sera a estas hora-dijo el profesor y al abrir la puerta-Puchii llama a las chi..

No espera por favor-dijeron los tres

Los chicos le contaron lo que paso y el profesor les hizo una prueba del ADN y le dijo q se trataba de una energia como la negra y la blanca solo que con esta podias decidir si hacer el bien o el mal

Muchas gracias por todo-dijeron los chicos

De camino a casa de los chicos

Creo que mñn lo mas apropiado seria pedirle perdon a las chicas-dijo momotaro

Cierto-dijeron los otros dos

Al dia siguiente

En la casa de las chicas...

Continuaraa...

Espero que os haya gustado

Y lo siento mucho por la tardanza, no voy a poner excusas porque no las tengo soi muyy baga

Intentare que no vuelva a pasar

Respuestas reviews:

-esthefany villeg:

1: no te preocupes tendras celoos y a mi tmb me gustaria abrazarte ;)

2:si son muy pevertidos y cierto pobres chicas pero aun le quedan por pasar muchoo

3:aquii lleguan los SUPER PERVERTIDOOOS!XD me alegro averte hecho feliz

4:si a la boca del lobo pero bueno solo estuvieron hablando

5:pos claro q le gustaron le encantaron

6: si al principio queria celos con esos chicos pero pense que deberiamos esperar un poco mas ademas queria q tubieran celos con chicos mas sexiis

7:si son unos PEVERTIDOS y te corrigo es nuestro brick que yo tmb lo quiero muchooo *3* (lo compartimos entre las dos) y es verdad tmb tienen sus momentos tiernos va a llegar momentos mui tiernos en los proximos caps

8:muchisimas graciiiass encanto *3*

9.1:cierto especialmente de blossom q es la q mas enseñaba (pero ya que en mi historia le he puesto un cuerpo de modelo ((sus hermanas tmb tienen cuerpo de modelo pero ella es la que mas enamora la que mas perfect lo tiene)) que aprobeche y se luzca) y ya sangraran mas adelante por la nariz te lo aseguro

9.2: lo siento por tardar tanto :( y me alegra mucho que te gustee;)

Pdt: esthefany mi querida esthefany me ha hecho muchisima ilusion leer todos los comentarios me ha hecho muy feliz y me ha sacado una gran sonrisa

Si lees esto me gustaria que supieras que si te gustaria aparecer en mi historia y ayudarme en ella si tu quieres claro

Bueno cuidate un fuerte abrazo momo *3*

-lucy: me alegro que te haya gustado y lo de los chicos malos eran por lo de him

-lauritaa: me alegro y echale la culpa a him de que los chicos fuesen tan malos

-emii: me alegro haber lo del grupo pos claro q no me importa pero tmb tendrian que decirlo los demas por mi no problem si los demas quieren los hacemos

-miriam: me alegro, por ahora ellos tienen aprecio de las chicas y viceversa pero no mucho, tardara porque tengo muchos capis hechoo

Bueno chaito un besito a toditooos

(Q cursii)


End file.
